Some business-use cooking apparatuses execute, in addition to the microwave heating mode in which an object is heated using microwaves generated by a magnetron, one or both of the grill mode and the convection mode (refer to PTL 1 for example).
The grill mode is a mode in which an object is heated by radiant heat from a grill heater. The convection mode is a mode in which an object is heated by convecting hot airflow from a convection device, inside a heating chamber. Hereinafter, heating by radiant heat is referred to as radiant heating; heating by convecting hot airflow, convection heating.
FIG. 7 is a timing diagram illustrating a cooking sequence in the above-described existing cooking apparatus.
A business-use cooking apparatus needs to reliably execute heating processes for various types of cooking at accurate temperature and for accurate time determined in advance. To serve customer's orders quickly, reducing cooking time is also important. For this reason, a business-use cooking apparatus has a grill heater and two magnetrons. Each of the magnetrons is the same as that used for a domestic-use cooking apparatus.